User talk:Cplandashir
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crown Principality of Landashir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ramtak619 (Talk) 19:21, 21 June 2009 Thank you for edit the page of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis! --Niels Vermeersch 07:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Federated States. Greetings Crown Prince HRI James II. I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the Governor of East Antarctica, and not the President of the Federated States of Antarctica. -- Governor Devon Moore 20:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I Hope... I hope your micrination does not overlap with my antartic claim- President James of The Republic of Danesland. German language in Landashir Greetings your Importance, If you need any assistance introducing the German language to Landashir, feel free to send me a message on my talk page should you feel I could be of any help :) Also, I would like to know whether you would be interested in having Landashir presented on a potential German MicroWiki. Thank you very much in advance. Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 17:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Dann freue ich mich schon einmal auf die weitere Zusammenarbeit :-). Herzlichst, --Comrade Mark Dresner 17:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hello! It is wonderful to hear from you again. There is no absolute deadline for the photographs, but it would be nice to have them available as soon as possible. Kyng Fyrst 21:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds great! :) Kyng Fyrst 21:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Newspaper Greetings! The Slinky Empyre is currently thinking of starting a monthly newspaper that covers the most important micronational stories that affect the Slinky Empyre and our allies (which is nearly worldwide). I was wondering if you would be interested in helping out somehow, since you mentioned a "MicroWiki newspaper" earlier. Please let me know what you think. –Kyng Fyrst 21:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :If you would like to help, I would need reports on important events in Landashir and other nations. –Kyng Fyrst 17:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Egtavian Star Greetings, I see no reason why you can't write the occasional column, but I must warn you that the layout of the Egtavian Star is subject to change. In the next issue (due on March 25), there will be a new section dedicated to interviews called 'Turn Back Time', and there will probably be a few other changes, although none that affect the Opinions and Columns section. The arrangement that I have with the other columnists is that they have to get the articles in to me 24 hours before the paper goes to print, usually by sending them to our e-mail address; egtavia{AT}yahoo.co.uk. Do you have any questions, or are you ready to start writing? Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 16:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Radio Egtavia Hello, It's not your fault - it was a problem on our end caused by an error in the page's HTML code. (It was trying to play a PDF file instead of the file which tells it to play the stream coming from the Radio Egtavia server, essentially.) It's fixed now, so you should be able to listen with no problems. It's currently music only, but I hope to upload my Presidential Address to the Microworld once I have recorded it. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 21:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Endorsement Hello, I must say, it is an honour to be endorsed by you, but I would just like to ask if you would like me to put a footnote in the Egtavian Star logo to show that the Star incorporates the news outlet of another nation; for instance: 'Incorporating the Landashir'n (insert name of news source)'. Running stories on events in Landashir would be no problem at all, in fact I feel that it would be a real asset to the Egtavian Star. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, :An interview is a very good idea - you could do one for the Turn Back Time segment if you would like. Please let me know when you are ready, and I will make all the necessary arrangements. :Regards, :President Peter Bralesford :--Demontux 20:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Hello, : Very well, I will send you the questions as soon as I have time to write them. (I will be sending them to you e-mail address, not your talk page. If you would like me to do differently, then please let me know.) : : President Peter Bralesford : --Demontux 18:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) A quick message from Rukora Hello, I just read your article advising new national leaders not to enter Micronational Wars. I think it is good that you are spreading the message of peace into the world. I do have a question though; In the article, it says that the former big 4 Micronations at the time of the Black March were New Europe, Erusia, St. Charlie and Scientopia. I want to know who you would call the current Big 4 nations. In my opinion, the current largest nations are You, St. Charlie, Erusia and either New Europe or Nemkhavia. Please tell me what you think. Best Regards, President Tom Turner Intermicronational Environmental Year You might be interested in having your micronation do something for the ImEY (Intermicronational Environmental Year). This is a chance for micronations to do things to help protect and conserve the environment, for example by making nature reserves, cleaning litter, or planting trees. There is about a month and a half left of the Year, but so far only four nations have taken part. For more information, here is its webpage: http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html Austenasia 15:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Egtavian Star Hello, I certainly will not be cancelling the paper altogether, although I don't know when I'll find the time to make the news, let alone write the paper. The problem for me is that the other members of the Egtavian Government actually don't have that much to do with Egtavia, and I think we're heading for the classical "one-man kingdom" situation - any help avoiding that would be most welcome! I'm considering doing what the St. Charlian Observer did - that is, giving the Star ''a dedicated website and publishing articles as they are written, rather than publishing an issue every week. Any thoghts? --Demontux 09:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I personally like the more concrete version of the Egtavian Star, in A4 PDF. :Secundomia 13:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) GUM Hello, I am having trouble applying for the GUM. I can't get the proper form up for some reason. Could you please tell me how I could submit a manual application and where to submit it to. Best Regards, President Tom Turner Victoria Land The Kingdom of Istoria has laid claim to the entire Victoria Land, thus renaming it 'New Istoria". Victoria Land The Kingdom of Istoria has laid claim to the entire Victoria Land, thus renaming it 'New Istoria". Negotiation So how can we negotiate my claim. *On the page of the AMU you find the link to our forum --Flandrensis 16:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Landashir - Wyvern I'd be more than honoured to recognize your independence and sovereignty. I will put it on Wyvern's MicroWiki page. QuentinWyvern 11:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) AMU Greetings, The Orphanian Republic would like to join the AMU, is there anything we must do specifically to join? Sincerely, Premier Robbins of the Orphanian Republic Orphanian Republic 04:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *On the page of the AMU you can find the link to the forum of the AMU. Open a page and give us some information about your claims, than the AMU will investigate if they are already part of a member of the AMU. If not, the members of the AMU will vote about your membership. Flandrensis 09:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Negotiation I'm ready to talk about negotiating about Victoria Land. M.J.K. 07:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Than you can open a topic on our forum: http://amu.forumcommunity.net/ Flandrensis 17:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't. We'll have to talk business on my talk page. Apologies Sorry for being rude about the membership for the AMU. M.J.K. 20:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order of Yabloko Congratulations! You're now a '''Member of the Order of Yabloko' FOR Outstanding Contributions in the Interests of the Micronational World as per your certificate. Aldrich Lucas talk 09:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Did you read my reply to your question on my talk page yet? Sorry, I'm a really impatient person, and it bugs me when the guy who wrote the question doesn't write back once I finally get the tome to reply... TalkTalkTalk 19:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania Dear Premier Puchowski The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with micronation. We generally sign mutual non-aggression pacts with the micronations we recognize, and if we don’t, a de facto non-aggression treaty still exists. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both of our countries and, if you accept, hope for a long and prosperous future as friends. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic